


Far From Where You Are

by kissoffools



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Full Moon, Loss of Control, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/pseuds/kissoffools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The upcoming SATs are the most stressful thing going on in Scott McCall's life - or so he thinks. When his study sessions with Allison begin to bring out dangerous, uncontrollable urges he hasn't felt in months, Scott's worried. Really worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



> Set during the later half of Season 3A.

When Scott schedules his SATs for the end of October, he thinks it’s going to be no big deal. He’s been going to all his classes, doing all his homework, and even fitting in some extra prep here and there when he isn’t out dealing with escaped betas or dark druids. It’ll be nice, really, to get the SATs out of the way. The sooner he can take them, the sooner he can stop stressing.

Or that’s what he thinks until he gets a C on his first English paper of the semester. As he stares at it in dismay, he starts to think that his SATs could never be far enough away.

“You have good ideas, Scott,” Ms. Blake says as she passes back his paper, giving him a gentle smile. “You just need to apply them fully and see them through – and fix up some of those grammar slips.”

After she walks away, Allison turns around in her chair and gives him a sympathetic look. “Rough time?” she asks.

He sighs, dropping his paper down on the desk for her to see his grade. “So much for all that extra studying.”

“Hey, come on, you’ve been working hard!” she says, and then lowers her voice. “It’s not like you haven’t had other things to worry about.”

“Yeah, but I practically ruined last year because of stuff like that. Colleges aren’t going to care that I have other things to worry about if I totally bomb my SATs.”

She tilts her head. “I could study with you, if you want.”

He perks up, looking at her hopefully. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Sure,” she says, and then hesitates for a second. “It… that won’t be weird, right?”

He blinks at her. “What, because of…” He gestures between the two of them, and then shakes his head emphatically. “Nah, come on. It’s just studying. We’re friends, right?”

“Well,” she says, giving him a little smile. “Yeah.”

“Then it’s fine,” Scott reassures her. “Help me study? Please? And when I get into a good school and get a great job and win the Nobel Prize, you’ll be the first person I thank in my speech.”

She laughs. “Promise?”

He grins. “Swear to god.”

Allison nods. “Then you’ve got a deal. How about tomorrow night?”

***

“Okay, so,” Allison says, making a few marks in her notebook with her pencil before showing it to Scott. “What do you get when you round 436,921 to the nearest thousand and then express it in scientific notation?”

“Uh,” Scott says, leaning in to look at the number Allison’s written down for him. Her pencil taps below it, and his eyes are drawn to her slender fingers.

Scott’s seen Allison’s fingers a thousand times before. He’s watched them type up essays on her computer, seen them holding a fork at the dinner table, felt them sliding over every inch of his body. They’re nice fingers, graceful and strong, but he’s never focused on them quite this hard before. Normally, if he stares, he stares at _her_ \- he doesn’t fixate like this. But now he can’t tear his gaze away from her fingers, of all things. And somehow, he’s struck with a sudden urge to taste them.

And not in a sexy way, either. Finger sucking has never really been a thing for either of them. It’s like he wants to slide them in his mouth to taste her flesh, to roll them over his tongue before he sinks his teeth into them.

Except… except, he realizes with a horrible lurch, it isn’t his teeth that are aching to bite her. It’s his fangs.

Allison laughs, and Scott presses his lips together firmly as he looks guiltily up at her. “Math sucks,” she says, and he blinks back at her.

“Oh!” Scott’s eyes fly back to the notebook in front of him. “Math! Totally.”

She raises her eyebrows at him. “You spacing out on me?” 

“Sorry,” he says, sheepish. “I guess I am. Give me another one?”

“Sure,” she agrees, leaning forward again to scratch an equation on the page before passing the notebook back towards him. “Here, factor this for me.”

Factoring. Scott definitely knows how to do this. He shoots her a smile, grabbing the pencil next to him to get to work.

And suddenly, his fingernails have turned into claws.

He hurriedly shoves them underneath his thigh so that Allison won’t notice. “Uh!” he exclaims, and then adds, “I’m not feeling great,” in a rush.

“What?” She tilts her head, looking at him with concern. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“No, it’s just… headache,” he says, and winces a little for effect. “You know how it is. All this studying.” He forces a little chuckle. “Mind if we end things early?” He knows they just started, knows how strange this sounds… but he doesn’t know what’s going on. He doesn’t know why bits of him are changing without him willing them to, why he can feel his fangs and their urges to bite when he’s still in human form. His wolf hasn't been this out of control around Allison since the first few times they fooled around, and things are different now. He isn’t that green anymore. 

He has no idea what’s happening to him, but he thinks it would probably be a good idea to figure this out without his ex-girlfriend right next to him.

Allison’s studying him, almost as if she knows he isn’t being exactly truthful but can’t figure out what he’s hiding. “I… Scott, if studying together is weird for you…” she begins.

“No!” he cries immediately. “It’s not that, I swear. I really do just have a headache. Promise.” He gives her a soft smile. “I should probably just lie down, and I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she says, smiling back as she gathers up her books. “Take some Midol, okay? Your mom will probably have some.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s for cramps,” she says, grinning teasingly. “But if it’ll cure those, it’ll be able to handle a headache.”

“If you could never mention my mom and cramps again in the same scenario, I’d appreciate it,” he says with a groan, but then he shoots her another smile. “Thanks, Allison.”

“Feel better,” she says, nudging his shoulder a little with her own. “I’ll see you at school.”

When she’s gone, Scott flops down on his bed. He runs his thumb over his fingernails, eyeing them worriedly. It’s been ages since he’d had slips like that, since he’d had to worry about how to handle his wolf in everyday situations, and it freaks him out a little. He doesn’t know why it’s become a problem now.

Eventually he sighs and rolls off his bed, trudging down the hall to the bathroom. A shower will clear his head. As he undresses, he eyes the moon out the window, takes in its almost full shape.

That could be a problem.

***

_It was a fluke,_ Scott thinks. _A weird, one-time lapse in control. It'll be fine. I’ll be fine._

Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself when Allison asks him if he wants to do another study session.

“Friday after school,” he says with a smile. “We can do it at my place again, how’s that?”

“Sounds good,” she agrees, grinning and ducking her head a little as she heads off down the hall, and Scott leans against his locker. 

He may or may not be getting himself into a lot of trouble.

But he feels fine as they walk home from school, isn’t worried at all as they settle in at the desk in his room and pile their books on the table. No weird urges, no lapses of control. He feels completely normal for the first half hour of their study session, and he thinks that last time really might have been a fluke, after all.

That is, until they both lean in to read the same passage and her shoulder presses against his.

Suddenly, he can feel himself flush. He’s warm, far warmer than he should be, and he wonders if Allison can feel it through her shirt. He tries to inch away from her, just enough to break their contact, and she props her arm against the desk, leaning her head in her hand. He can practically see her pulse point beating on her wrist, and he can’t take his eyes off it. The gently pulsing, delicate skin wrapped around small bones…

“Scott?”

He jolts and pushes himself away from her. “Sorry! I just… sorry! I zoned out.”

“Okay…” she says slowly, eyeing him as if he’s a bit of a spaz. He notices her tug at the neck of her shirt just a little, and it makes him feel guilty. _She thinks I can’t focus because I’m trying to look down her top,_ he realizes. _Shit!_ His gaze flies back up to her face.

“Let’s try vocab, all right?”

“Sure,” he says, offering her a shaky little smile. Taking a deep breath and trying to force himself back under control, he flips over to the next section of the book. Allison studies it for a second.

“This one’s not bad,” she says to him, pointing. “ ‘There is no doubt that Larry is a genuine ______: he excels at telling stories that fascinate his listeners.’ Fill in the blank.”

She looks up at him expectantly, and his head fills with the sound of her heartbeat. He knows he’s staring back, that he should be looking at the book and giving her an answer, but he can’t think over the roar of her pulse and how it makes him salivate.

“Here, look,” Allison says, leaning over the desk and pushing the prep book towards him. “It’s not so bad. Look at the five options and see which ones you know you can definitely eliminate, first.”

Scott tries to focus, to make himself actually read the question and _understand_ , but it’s futile. She’s so close to him, smells like lavender, and her head is cocked, exposing the skin of her neck. Scott can feel his fangs pressing at his gums, aching to break through, and he panics. He stands so quickly that his desk chair almost topples over behind him.

"Scott?" Allison asks, her brows knitting together as she looks up at him. "What’s wrong?"

"Water," Scott says quickly. His cheeks feel hot. "Water. You want some water? I'm getting water."

He can feel Allison’s bewildered stare on his back as he practically tears from the room. "We can take a break when you get back, if you want!" she calls as he stumbles down the stairs.

Scott stands by the kitchen sink, head bent forward as he grips the edge of the counter. It takes everything he has to calm his breathing, to slow his heartbeat. What the hell _was_ that?

When he returns, he sinks back down in his chair quickly, eyes moving back to the prep book. Despite the nervous sweat prickling his hairline, he tries to put on his best _no, I totally wasn't seconds away from sinking my teeth into my ex-girlfriend’s shoulder_ face.

"Um," Allison says, and Scott jerks his head up to find her blinking in his direction.

"Yeah?" _Please don't let her have figured it out,_ he begs silently.

There's a bit of a pout on Allison’s face. "I thought you were bringing me water."

Scott is so relieved, he breathes out a laugh. "Water," he says, standing up again. "Right."

"I think the studying might be getting to you!" she calls after him as he heads down the hallway.

"You’re probably right!” he calls back.

He _has_ to get himself under control.

***

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Scott groans. He's been pacing ever since Isaac got home and Allison left to meet her dad for dinner. Scott's hair is damp from his shower, and the more he mulls over the whole situation, the more he rubs his tattoo anxiously. "It's like the more I'm around her, the more I want to bite her.”

Isaac raises his eyebrows, his slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. “Is this, like, a sex thing? Because I don’t think I can handle that kind of conversation while I’m eating.” 

“No, dude,” Scott says, rolling his eyes. “The more I want to _attack_ her."

“That’s kind of serious.”

“Seriously.”

Isaac leans back against Scott's desk, setting down his plate. "I don't get it. Last full moon we were chasing after Boyd and Cora and you had no problem controlling yourself. And what, now you're regressing?"

"I don't know!" Scott groans. "I don't get it. All I know is that the full moon is tomorrow night, and I don't... I don't know what to do." He drops his gaze, and when he speaks again, every word makes his chest ache. "I don't think I trust myself anymore."

Isaac's quiet then, and when several moments go by without a response, Scott lifts his head again. Isaac's lips are pressed together and he's eyeing him carefully, and Scott braces himself for the inevitable judgment. _"What's wrong with you?"_ Isaac will say. _”You've been a werewolf longer than I have - why the hell can't you pull yourself together?"_

Instead, Isaac says, "Then we keep you away from her."

"What?"

"If you can't control yourself, we keep you away from her." Isaac shrugs. "It's the weekend, so it's not like you'll have classes before the full moon on Saturday night. Just make sure Allison doesn't come anywhere near you until school on Monday, and it'll all be fine."

Scott breathes a sigh of relief. “You think it’s that simple?”

Isaac shrugs. “What else can we do?”

“Stiles chained me up once,” Scott says, wrinkling his nose at the memory. “I don’t really want to relive that experience.”

“I don’t think we need something that extreme.” Isaac rubs the back of his neck thoughtfully. “You haven’t chased after her or anything, right? You only feel like that when you’re around her.”

Scott mulls it over for a moment, and then he nods vigorously. “No, you’re right, that’ll totally work,” he says. “I can just text her and cancel our study session tomorrow. I’ll tell her I’m sick!”

"I don’t know,” Isaac says slowly, crossing his arms. “She’s the kind of girl who’ll turn up with a thermos full of chicken soup if you use being sick as an excuse.”

Scott flops down onto the bed. “Crap.”

They’re both silent, and Scott’s brain whirs, trying to come up with excuses and reasons to cancel that won’t cause Allison to worry and try to see if he’s all right. Somehow he doesn’t think telling her that he’s minutes away from sinking his teeth into her flesh and hurting her, that he’s lost all measure of control, is the best idea.

He’s trying to keep his werewolf problems out of her life, not drag her down full force.

Finally, Isaac sighs. “I don’t know, maybe Stiles could ask her to tutor him instead, or something.”

Scott shakes his head. “He and his dad are doing something this weekend,” he says. And then he shoots upright. “ _You_ could ask her to tutor you!”

“Me?” Isaac asks, blinking at him in surprise.

“Yeah! She’d buy that for sure!”

“Thanks,” Isaac says dryly. He scratches idly at his jaw, clearly thinking the matter over. “Would I really have to study?”

“I don’t know – you can do anything!” Scott says excitedly. “Take her to the movies or something, whatever she wants. Just keep her distracted, okay? And away from my house.”

Isaac sighs again, pushing himself away from the desk and leaving his pizza forgotten behind him. “You can keep yourself home as long as I keep her away from you?”

“I definitely can, Isaac, come on! It’ll work.” He rubs his tattoo again. “It has to work.”

Isaac shrugs and then steps forward, clapping Scott on the shoulder. “All right, man,” he agrees. “Leave the distractions to me. Although if you surface on Monday and it turns out we ran off to Vegas to get married or something, it’ll be all your fault.”

“If she’s safe from me, that’s all that matters,” Scott says with a laugh. “Thanks, dude.”

If Allison is safe, nothing else matters.

***

Scott gets his first text from Allison at noon on Saturday.

 _Isaac just bought me a burger_ , it says. _Like, showed up behind me in line and paid the cashier before I could. Did you put him up to this, Scott?_

And then, two minutes later: _He's sitting across from me. At the tiny table in McDonald's. I kind of thought he hated me? What is going on with your friend?_

Scott drops his phone back onto the bed, trying to ignore the ache inside of him that comes out even from reading Allison’s texts. Every part of him wants to be near her right now, shifting and feeling her pulse as his teeth sink into her skin. He's never had urges like this before, never this strong, and he has no idea what they mean. He's just relieved he isn't anywhere near her right then.

He's trying to study on his own, two hours later, when another text comes through. This time, though, it’s from Isaac.

 _God, studying is the worst,_ Isaac’s text says. _Although she knows what she’s talking about. And she’s kind of funny, isn’t she?_

Scott’s not sure how thrilled he is with Isaac’s last sentence, but he pushes any twinges of jealousy out of his mind. Isaac is just keeping Allison distracted and away from Scott's house, just like he'd promised. It isn't doing much for the burn he feels in every cell in his body, the ache in his mouth where his fangs want to descend, but it's keeping Allison safe. That's what counts.

The next text comes in at six, while he’s in the shower. In his hurry to get out and grab his phone off the counter, he slips and narrowly misses smashing his chin against the porcelain side of the tub. He swears, shifting his jaw as he checks Isaac’s text.

_She asked me to stay for dinner. That’s okay, right? It smells like spaghetti!_

Scott can picture them, Isaac and Allison and her father around the kitchen table, dishing out bowls of pasta and laughing, having a good time. Then he sees a flash of red, hears a scream in his head and can see himself there, too. Allison’s limp in his arms and blood drips from his fangs.

He shudders and texts back, _Of course, dude. Stay._

It's the ten-pm text that really starts to get under his skin. _She's kind of... cute. Isn't she? I mean. For you!_

Scott has to count deep breaths for ten minutes to keep his wolf from erupting completely. He lets his claws come out, though, lets them thrash a little to stave off some of his deeper urges. Finally, when his heartbeat returns to normal, he tosses his newly shredded pillow into the closet and flops back down on the mattress. He's warm all over.

Of course, that's when his phone buzzes again.

_She said she wants to show me the heels she bought last weekend. Why is she showing me heels?_

_Scott?_

In the reflection of his screen, Scott sees his eyes flash amber.

Twenty minutes later, his heart rate is down and he's just starting to think that maybe he'll be able to sleep a little after all when another text comes through. He checks his phone with a low growl in his throat.

_Please don’t hate me tomorrow._

Scott's out the door and running before he even realizes he's moved at all. He feels his claws lengthen as he runs, dodging parked cars easily. Allison lives only a few neighborhoods away but Scott sticks to the side streets, cutting through backyards and doubling over and galloping as soon as he's sure he won't be seen. His eyes pick up every movement, catching shadows in dark corners wherever he turns. The moon is out in full force, cool blue light shifting perceptions and making everything a little bit eerie as he rounds the corner towards Allison’s building.

The first balcony, on the second floor, is an easy leap for Scott, and scaling up several more floors is simple when the moon and every tingling cell fuel him forwards. Allison’s apartment is on the fifth floor and he reaches her balcony easily – and he can see there’s a light on in her bedroom. Scott has to fight down the urge to howl.

Instead, he dives forward and crashes straight through the windowpane.

Glass flies everywhere as he flips forward, somersaulting and landing in a crouched position. When he lifts his head, teeth bared and eyes glowing, he can see Allison and Isaac on Allison’s bed. Isaac is shirtless and straddling Allison’s hips, and he twists around at the sound of breaking glass and bares his teeth. As Isaac shifts and extends his claws, Scott growls and lunges towards them. 

“No!” Allison cries.

They collide, Isaac pushing back against Scott and throwing him across the room, away from Allison. Scott crashes against the wall but rebounds easily, crouching and locking eyes with Isaac. 

"Don't do this, Scott!" Isaac yells around his fangs. 

Scott roars and dives towards Allison again, but Isaac blocks him a second time, slamming into his side. Scott’s claws slice across Isaac’s chest, leaving angry red slashes in his skin, and Isaac yelps in pain. Scott’s able to push him away, wheeling his head around to lock his gaze on Allison. She’s standing in front of her bed, hair rumpled and her bow raised in her hands.

“Scott, don’t,” she warns, aiming an arrow at his shoulder.

He launches himself at her with a snarl, and the arrow that slashes shallowly through the skin of his arm doesn’t even faze him. He can smell her, can practically hear the way the blood pumps through her veins as her heart beats wildly. He crashes into her, knocking them both back on the bed and pinning her easily. As he looks down at her, he can almost taste her skin.

And then he leans down and crashes his lips against hers.

He feels Allison gasp into his mouth, her fingers tightening on his shoulders, and he melts into her. His heartbeat slows as he pulls her closer, brushing his tongue along hers, and he groans when he feels his fangs recede. The hand that slides up to cup her cheek gently is human, any trace of his claws now gone, and her fingers reach up to run over his bare neck. 

The kiss is deep and passionate, and he’s kissing her the way he hasn’t been able to for months. He’s kissing her the way he’s dreamt of almost every night, holding onto her as if she’ll vanish if he lets her go. When they finally slow and break for air, he keeps her close, pressing soft little kisses against her lips. And when she finally opens her eyes and looks up at him, she smiles.

And he knows he’s human again. 

“What…” she says softly, eyes searching his face as her smile fades away, hesitation taking its place. "Were you going to hurt me?"

"I… no," Scott says, and he feels it in every cell of his body. It's the truth. His wolf had gone crazy, had driven him out of his mind at the mere thought of her… but it didn't want to hurt her, he realizes.

His wolf just wanted her. Just like the rest of him still did. 

"I swear I wasn't," Scott says earnestly. His eyes meet hers, soft and warm, pleading with her to believe him. "I don't know what happened. I just… I just needed you."

She studies him for a moment, lying beneath him, and Scott relaxes his grip on her wrists almost instinctively. He feels normal again, like he can make his own decisions. And the last thing he wants to do is scare her any more.

When the corners of her lips finally turn up in a little smile, he feels himself grow dizzy with relief.

"I still need you, too," she says. "Werewolf drama and all." And she tips her head up to kiss him again.

He doesn’t know what’s happened, why he was craving blood one moment and her lips against his the next, but he feels lucky. She’s there, she’s safe in his arms, and he feels stable. In control. The moonlight shining through her now-broken window isn’t bothering him, isn’t bringing out any crazy urges. He feels more grounded than he ever has on a full moon. She’s safe, and he’s fine. And that’s all that matters.

Scott’s beginning to think he could stay there forever, her warm body beneath his and small fingers in his hair, when –

“Um.” Isaac clears his throat behind them, and they break apart guiltily.

Isaac’s leaning against the wall, red slashes across his chest healing quickly, and he rolls his eyes when Scott finally looks his way. “Really?” Isaac asks, looking at the two of them again. “All this because you were _horny_?”

Scott turns pink, and beneath him, Allison ducks her head sheepishly. “Uh…” Scott says, offering a guilty smile. “I guess?”

“You’re insane.” Isaac shakes his head, but Scott can see his fond little grin. He knows he’ll probably never live this down, that Isaac will tell Stiles and that the two of them will tease him about his newfound wolfy sex drive until the end of time, but it’s worth it. He has Allison again, somehow. And he won’t let himself screw that up.

“Thanks, man,” Scott says.

As Isaac gets to his feet, grabbing his shirt from the floor and tugging it on over his head, Allison wriggles out from underneath Scott just enough so that she can see him. “I’m really sorry, Isaac.”

He shrugs, offering her a little smile. “Hey, at least I didn’t get stabbed this time.” His gaze falls on Scott again, and he points at him sternly. “And you - remember, you can’t get mad at me. We didn’t elope to Vegas.”

Scott shakes his head. “I’m not mad,” he promises him. “Although please don’t kiss her again?”

Isaac breathes out a laugh. “Deal.” He pulls open the door to the rest of the apartment, and then gestures to the broken window. “You are so going to have to pay for that,” he tells Scott. Isaac tosses them both another grin, and disappears out into the hallway.

Scott looks back down at Allison. “I’ll work it out with your dad when he gets home, I promise.”

“You’d better,” she says, but she’s grinning, and he can’t resist leaning down to kiss her again.

But before he can, she slides a finger in front of his lips. “Um,” she says, raising her eyebrows. “Vegas?”

Scott laughs. “I’ll tell you in the morning,” he says, kissing her finger.

“Deal,” she agrees, and wraps her arms around his neck again.

***

As the moon begins to wane, cycling slowly back towards becoming new again, things return to normal. There are no more uncontrollable urges, no more worry of changing and harming the people he loves. Scott feels in control again, anchored once more by Allison, and it’s the best he’s felt in a long time. The two can study together again, and Scott can actually focus on his SAT prep book for more than thirty seconds at a time – or he can when they aren’t making out, anyway. Which seems to keep happening, despite them both having the best of intentions at the start of their sessions. He’s starting to think he may have been better off studying with Stiles.

Scott’s ready to chalk all his werewolf weirdness up to some strange astronomical anomaly until the next Monday before school, when he hears Isaac call to him from the bathroom. 

“Scott!”

Isaac’s head is sticking out around the edge of the shower curtain, and Scott eyes him warily from the half-open doorway. “Dude, are you naked right now?”

Isaac blinks at him. “Do _you_ shower with clothes on?”

They stare at each other for a moment before Isaac impatiently shakes his head. “I won’t flash you, come look at this.”

Scott lets the bathroom door close behind him and moves towards him. Isaac slides his hand out from behind the curtain as well, his palm filled with shampoo.

Suspiciously familiar purple shampoo.

“What did we talk about when you moved in!” Scott squawks. “That stuff costs like twelve dollars a bottle, Allison loves it! No sharing shampoo, dude!”

“Calm down, mine’s empty. It was a one-time emergency,” Isaac says, holding his hand up closer to Scott’s face. “I’m not planning to use it again. Look at that.”

So Scott looks.

And notices small dark flecks mixed into the light purple goo.

His eyes fly up to Isaac’s face. “Is that -”

“Wolfsbane,” Isaac says grimly. “Or I think it is, anyway. Was it like that before?”

“I don’t know,” Scott admits, staring down at it again. “I mean, I’m usually half asleep in the shower and the stuff just goes into my hair – it’s not like I’m paying attention. Except for the smell, and that’s just because Allison –"

Isaac rolls his eyes, cutting him off. “My point being, if it was like this earlier –"

“Then that’s why I couldn’t handle the full moon,” Scott finishes, shaking his head in disbelief, “and you were fine.”

“Like when we spent the night at that motel.”

Scott feels a shiver run down his spine. Even after the others recounted the events of that night back to him, there are still pieces missing in his memory. But he remembers the compulsions. He remembers the numb feeling that accompanied the mindless, endless despair. The lack of control, the burning need to give in to someone else’s instructions. 

“Who do you think…?”

Scott sighs, shaking his head again. “I don’t know.”

“Someone’s really trying to get to us,” Isaac says. "To you." He pulls his hand back behind the shower curtain, and Scott can hear the water running, pushing the shampoo in Isaac’s hand down the drain.

“I’ll talk to Deaton,” Scott says. “And I guess we just have to be more careful, or something.”

“We?” Isaac repeats. “I’m not the one dousing myself with wolfsbane every day, here.”

“Shut up,” Scott says, smacking the shower curtain. Isaac yelps.

“You’re very lucky I don’t have clothes on right now and can’t kick your ass.”

“We can reschedule,” Scott says with a grin.

“So now what?” Isaac asks. “What do we do about the wolfsbane? And the Darach?”

“I’m not sure,” Scott says. “But I’m definitely throwing out that shampoo.”

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, LadySilver! A little bird told me your favourite Scott pairing is Scott/Allison, so I was thrilled to be able to play around with your prompts a little and come up with a fic about them for you. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to the several pairs of eyes I had joining mine on this fic - your suggestions and reassurances helped immensely.


End file.
